The Ties That Bind
by Inksaber
Summary: AU. After returning from the Citadel, Ahsoka realizes that there is another, dangerous use of the Nexus route. Even Piell knew this. Palpatine knows this. It's up to Ahsoka to keep the code from the enemy. But with a new threat rising, will she succeed?
1. The Nexus Route

**I don't own Star Wars.**

**This is an AU fic. I'm not exactly sure _how _AU it's going to be (I don't have a very clear plotline yet) but I just thought I'd get that out there, in case you missed the summary. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Even Piell fought against the darkness that wished to claim his life. He looked up at the young Padawan who hovered over him, looking anxious. "Remember this" he told her, gasping for breath, "and see to it that the information I'm about to give you is revealed to no one but the Jedi Council."<p>

Ahsoka Tano hesitated, then bent down to hear him better. Quickly, he recited the coordinates of his half of the Nexus route, then fell back in exhaustion and pain. "Remember," he said to the child. "Tell no one but the Jedi Council. The fate of the galaxy could rest on this information." He coughed. He wanted to tell her what he had figured out about the Nexus route, but he could feel his life force stealing away.

Even Piell became one with the Force.

* * *

><p>Chancellor Palpatine looked up as Captain Tarkin entered his office. "Captain, it is good to see you. Not many leave the Citadel alive."<p>

Tarkin bowed. "It was thanks to the efforts of Generals Kenobi and Skywalker that I am alive. The separatists don't have the Nexus route coordinates."

"You have done well, Captain," Palpatine said. "And Master Piell... is he well?"

"I'm sorry to report that he is dead," Tarkin said.

Palpatine fought hard to keep the look of shock off of his face. He needed the Nexus route coordinates for several reasons. They were vital to his plans for the Clone Wars. With Peill dead and half the coordinates missing, those plans might never be executed...

"However, the coordinates remain intact," Tarkin continued. Palpatine looked up in interest. "Skywalker's apprentice has memorized the other half."

Skywalker's Padawan... Palpatine couldn't remember her name. Tani? Tara? _Tano. _He nodded slowly. A Padawan. It wouldn't be any trouble to get the coordinates from her. He couldn't let the Jedi get a hold of that information. From his understanding, the coordinates translated to a special code that could be used against him if the Jedi figured it out. With a little luck, he could frighten her into keeping the information from the Council.

Darth Sidious, Lord of the Sith, smiled.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, you aren't going to tell the Chancellor?"<p>

Anakin Skywalker raised an eyebrow at his Padawan, who stood stubbornly before him. "If the Council decides that the Chancellor will need to know of the Nexus route coordinates, then you _will _have to tell him."

"I don't trust him," Ahsoka replied. "And I know the Council doesn't either. Master Piell gave me strict orders not to tell anyone but the Jedi Council. I will honour his last wish."

Anakin sighed. He couldn't argue with that. "Alright. It's not like you'll listen to anything I have to say anyway."

Ahsoka lowered her gaze, but didn't say anything. Anakin didn't understand why Plo Koon had covered for his Padawan. Anakin had told her she couldn't come on the mission to the Citadel and she had turned around and asked another Jedi if she could go. That sounded like a sulking child, which Ahsoka was not. He shook his head. "You have a few days of studying to catch up on. I suggest you get working on it."

Ahsoka scowled at him and he turned away before she could argue. He wasn't in the mood to deal with a rebellious Padawan.

* * *

><p>Master Yoda shuffled slowly into the Chancellor's office. The man looked up with a faint smile on his face.<p>

"Master Yoda, how good to see you."

"Chancellor," Yoda nodded his head in a gesture of respect. "The Nexus route, we must discuss."

Palpatine nodded. "I think that only a select few should carry this information. I trust you with my life, Master Yoda, but some of the others in your Order have yet to earn my trust."

Yoda frowned at the Chancellor. "All of those on the Council, trustworthy, they are."

"I wasn't implying otherwise," Palpatine said quickly. "But I think it would be best if one person knew the information, one person alone."

Yoda considered this. The Chancellor wouldn't do anything to harm the republic. And it would be easier to protect one person from the separatists, even if all members of the Jedi Council were expert swordsmen.

_Even the best of us, cut down they can be, _he thought.

"Want the codes, the separatists do," Yoda reminded him. "Do anything to get them, they will. Place yourself in danger willingly, you would?"

"My security is among the best on Coruscant," Palpatine told him. "I will be fine."

The old Jedi Master wondered why Chancellor was so interested in the coordinates, but it wasn't his place to pry.

"Speak to Padawan Tano about this, I will," he said at last. He had been surprised at her determination to relay the information to the Council only. _Like this, she will not._

* * *

><p>Ahsoka sat at the computer terminal, bored out of her mind. Who cared about an assassination that had taken place thousands of years ago when there was a <em>war <em>going on _now?_

There was only one thing she hated more than studying and that was meditating.

_I suppose I should be glad that Master Skywalker didn't assign me double of that as well._

She owed Master Plo big time for saving her. She felt guilty for lying to Anakin and even more so for dragging Master Plo into that.

She heard footsteps behind her and twisted around to see Jocasta Nu. "Master Yoda would like to speak with you," she told Ahsoka with a kind smile. "When I last spoke with him, he was in his quarters."

"Thank you," Ahsoka said to the elderly librarian, then left the library at a very fast walk.

Yoda was waiting when she reached his quarters. "Come in, Padawan. Much to discuss, we have."

Her curiosity raised, Ahsoka sat down across from the small Master.

"Wants the coordinates, the Chancellor does," Yoda began.

Ahsoka's eye marks shot up, but she held in the words she wanted to say just in time.

"Reasons, do you have, for not giving the codes to the Chancellor?" Yoda asked.

The Padawan sighed. She couldn't get anything past Yoda. "Master Piell told me I was to give my half of the information to no one but the Jedi Council. I want to honour his last wish."

She also didn't like, nor trust the Chancellor, but she wasn't sure if those feelings were Force based or not, so she wasn't about to tell Yoda.

"Hmm..." Yoda appeared to be deep in thought. "A wise Jedi, Master Piell was. A reason he must have had, for his actions."

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka said. "He told me that the galaxy could very well depend on that code. I don't think Captain Tarkin will agree, but I think the code should be known only to those inside of the Order."

"Disagrees, the Chancellor does," Yoda told her. "Thinks that the code should be in the possession of one person only, he does."

_And that person would have to be him, _Ahsoka thought. She wasn't even sure why she didn't like the man, he practically ignored her anyway, but he made her uneasy.

"Master, if I may say so, that would be a bad idea. If the Chancellor is captured and the separatists get the information out of him, we won't be able to strike before they do."

"True, this is," Yoda said. "But well protected, the Chancellor would be."

Ahsoka sighed. She knew a losing battle when she saw one. "If you decide that the Chancellor will be the one to carry this information, then I will give him my half of the coordinates." But she hoped she had given Yoda something to think about and he would change his mind.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka left Yoda's quarters and headed for the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It had been her favourite place in the Temple from a very young age. She went there often after a harsh sparring practice, or to clear her mind. Now, as she sat on the bank of the lake, letting the cool spray from the waterfall drift over her, she allowed herself to relax, something she hadn't truly done since she had entered the Citadel. She pushed thoughts of Palpatine, the Nexus route and her studies from her mind and simply enjoyed the quiet.<p>

Quiet moments were rare these days, and Ahsoka found them somewhat unnerving. She was so used to noise around her. Blasterfire, explosions, cries of the wounded...

Yes, it was no wonder she had a hard time sleeping now.

Ahsoka trailed a hand through the water, lost in thought. She had let her guard down so completely that she almost fell in the lake from surprise when the water suddenly erupted in a splash. She regained her balance and scrambled to her feet, lightsabers in hand as another flash of red light whizzed past her. Ahsoka quickly scanned the trees and plantlife around her for any signs of the assassin. Another blaster bolt melted into her blade and Ahsoka saw a bizarre looking assassin droid hovering over her. It was black, circular, and had several weapons. As it dove lower, Ahsoka noticed a number of symbols engraved into the metal. She looked wildly around for any other Jedi, but there was none. She leaped into the air and made a swipe at the droid. It quickly dodged her, but it was too slow to avoid the other blade she brought up. Two smoking pieces of metal fell to the ground.

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers and looked more closely at the droid. Despite the fact that it had been sliced in half, words were crawling across the tiny screen on it's side.

_Make no mistake, Padawan, you are alive for a reason. Tell the Jedi Council about the Nexus __route and you will not be so fortunate next time._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I like cliffhangers. ;) The good news is that the next chapter will be up soon. <strong>

**Please review! **


	2. Investigations

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka simply stared at the message for a moment. Then, slowly, without taking her eyes from the wreckage, she raised her comlink to her lips.<p>

"Master? If you aren't too busy, I could really use your help."

"What's going on?" Anakin sounded tired. It was then that Ahsoka realized how long she had been sitting by the lake. It was dark now, the only light provided by the glow panels.

"Oh, nothing much," she said causally. "I was attacked by an assassin droid in the Room of a Thousand Fountains and sent a death threat, but I'd understand if you'd rather slee-"

"I'll be there in three minutes," Anakin interrupted her, and the comlink went dead.

Ahsoka kept alert as she waited for her Master to arrive. It hadn't escaped her mind that there could be more droids around. But how did whoever sent the droid get it inside the Temple? And who knew that she had the Nexus route?

_Bane got into the Temple fairly easily, _she thought. _I guess it wouldn't be too difficult for a __small __droid. _

A few minutes later, Anakin came into view, followed by Yoda. Both Jedi immediately joined Ahsoka by the assassin droid.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked her, bending down to examine the droid.

"I'm fine, the droid didn't touch me," Ahsoka said. "But it... threatened me."

Anakin looked up at her quickly. "What did it say, exactly?"

Ahsoka frowned. "Something about how it wasn't an accident that I survived, and if I told the Council my half of the Nexus route, I wouldn't be so fortunate next time."

Yoda was picking up the droid pieces. "Sense traces of the dark side, I do," he said. "In danger, you are. Perhaps, keep the coordinates to yourself for now, you should."

"I agree," Anakin said. "Whoever sent this has been watching you, and will most likely know if you tell the Council. Until we find who sent this, don't tell anyone."

Ahsoka caught the words on the tip of her tongue. She wasn't a Youngling, she could take care of herself! But Anakin had spoken in a tone that was so final that she didn't argue with him, and she didn't want to argue with the Masters.

She sighed. "Yes, Master. But what if you never find out who sent that message? Then we'll never be able to put to coordinates to use."

"Leaving you in charge of the investigation, I am," Yoda told her. "Proceed carefully, I advise you to."

"We'll find the manufacturer of the droid," Anakin said confidently. "I'll send the droid up to the lab. They may be able to determine who made this thing."

Ahsoka doubted it, the droid looked like nothing she'd even seen before, but she said nothing. "I'll take the droid to the lab," she said. Anakin nodded after a moment.

"Alright. But be-"

Ahsoka gathered up the droid, bowed to Master Yoda and left before he could say another word.

* * *

><p>The droid at the lab told Ahsoka exactly what she was expecting to hear.<p>

"This model is not recognized by our databanks. I am sorry, but I cannot help you."

"Do you know of anyone that can tell me where this came from?" Ahsoka looked at the strange symbols along the sides of the droid. "Are you sure you've never seen this before?"

"Yes, Master Jedi," the droid said stiffly. "This droid does not register in our databanks, and if I can't tell you where it came from, no one can."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the droid's attitude, then left the lab.

When greeted with the news that the labs had no knowledge of the droid's origins, Anakin merely looked thoughtful.

"_If I can't tell you where if comes from, no one can... _I've heard about those droids. Come with me, I have an idea."

Curious, Ahsoka slung the pack containing the droid pieces over her shoulder and followed her Master out the door.

* * *

><p>Anakin drove them to an area of the city Ahsoka had rarely entered. It was a scruffier part of Coruscant and the population consisted mostly of workers and pilots. Ahsoka looked questioningly at Anakin as he led her into a small diner that she recognized as Dex's Diner. She had been there once or twice before.<p>

"I thought we were looking for information, not _lunch._"

"Dex used to make his living on his knowledge of the galaxy," Anakin reminded her. "If anyone knows where that droid comes from, he will."

Ahsoka couldn't argue with that. From in the kitchen, she caught a glimpse of a large, four-armed creature, and a second later, the same creature poked his head out, his large mouth splitting into a wide grin. A meaty hand the size of a small ham descended on her shoulder, sending her to her knees from the force of the blow. Ahsoka was halfway into reaching for her lightsabers when she realized that was Dexter Jettster.

Anakin grinned at her in amusement as he shook the Besalisk's hand. "Hello, Dex."

Dex studied the two Jedi carefully. "I haven't seen you two in a while. What's going on? I have some new dish-"

"We need some help," Anakin interrupted. Ahsoka was beginning to wish they had asked Master Kenobi to come with them. Anakin had no gift of negotiation whatsoever and Ahsoka knew that Obi-Wan and Dex were fairly good friends.

"Do you have somewhere a little less... busy?" Ahsoka asked, looking at all the scruffy creatures around them. Dex was looking curious now and he led them into the kitchen, which, while not crowded, was as hot as a furnace.

"Will this do, young one?"

Ahsoka nodded, reached into her pack and pulled out the broken droid. "Can you tell us who made this?"

Dex looked at the droid carefully. "I've seen a lot of things in my day," he said, almost absently, "but I haven't seen anything like this in a long time."

"Do you know anything about it?" Anakin asked.

Dex resumed his inspection of the droid. "Well... those markings down there indicate that it comes from the planet Vulpter. Have you ever heard of it?"

Ahsoka shook her head, but Anakin nodded. "It has one of the largest podracer factories in the galaxy."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Of course Anakin would know that.

Dex nodded. "True. But it also is the headquarters of a droid manufacturer known as Arakyd Industries."

"That's a separatist factory," Anakin said. "So we know that it was the separatists who sent the droid. But why didn't it show up in the databanks of the lab?"

"Well, this droid was custom made for someone," Dex said. "If it hadn't been for the markings, I wouldn't have been able to tell who made it at all. Your labs don't recognize custom made things, do they?"

Ahsoka and Anakin exchanged looks. Whoever sent that droid hadn't wanted it to be recognized.

"Thank you for your time," Ahsoka said at last.

Dex waved two of his arms dismissively. "Don't worry about it. But if you do go knocking on Arakyd's door, don't expect a warm welcome. They _are _separatists, after all."

"Thanks for the warning," Anakin said as Ahsoka put the droid back in her pack. They had just left the diner when Anakin's comlink sounded. It was Obi-Wan and Ahsoka thought he sounded a bit rushed.

"Anakin, come in."

"I'm here," he replied. "We've found out who built the droid that attacked Ahsoka."

"Good," Obi-Wan said. "I'm sorry to interrupt your investigation, but I though you'd want to know."

"Know _what?_" Anakin asked.

"Ventress didn't die in the battle of Sullust. Master Windu and Master Fisto have captured her and are bringing her back to Coruscant."

There was a silence so complete it was almost deafening.

Anakin slowly raised his comlink again. "We're coming back to the Temple. Skywalker out."

He turned to Ahsoka. "Sorry we have to cut this short, but-"

Ahsoka shook her head and held up a hand. "It's fine. I want to know how the hairless harpy survived as well. Lets go."

Anakin rolled his eyes at the nickname and they set off in the direction of the Temple. Ahsoka frowned as they neared the Jedi sanctuary. The dark side was growing stronger. She could feel it. Whether it had anything to do with Ventress's capture, she had no idea, but she would remain on her guard.

She mentally shook herself. The hairless harpy was waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that I've already started on the next chapter. The bad news is that I've got Carpal Tunnel, which will make updates a lot slower. : But I will not stop updating completely. :)**

**Please review! **


	3. The Assassin

**This chapter is more of a filler, but I promise, things will pick up in the next chaper. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Anakin and Ahsoka returned to the Temple, the first thing they noticed was the heightened excitement among the Younglings and younger Padawans. When Ahsoka stopped a Padawan in the hall to ask what was going on, he replied, "With Ventress captured, we can possibly get the separatists to surrender. We could win the war!"<p>

Ahsoka frowned. This Padawan was obviously new to the war if he believed that. Ventress had no real importance to the separatists. She was an assassin, nothing more. The separatists would only surrender if their leaders, Dooku and Grievous, were captured. But maybe, just maybe, they had a bargaining tool at last.

She hurried to catch up with her Master as he walked toward the Temple's cells. Ventress would stay there until her trial.

_She doesn't deserve a trial, _she thought. _Everyone knows how many people she's murdered. _

There were already a few Jedi down at the cell block. They were talking in low voices and there were guards standing in front of a few cells. The inmates scowled at the Jedi, but a few looked interested in all the commotion.

_How did everyone find out that Ventress was captured? _Ahsoka thought to Anakin through their bond.

_News travels fast, you know. And Ventress's capture is big news._

Obi-Wan entered the cell block. He looked thoughtful. "This doesn't make any sense," he said. "There haven't been reports of murders by Ventress in quite a while. The separatists haven't sent her after anyone since Sullust. It was always that animal, the zabrack."

"But now he's gone," Anakin said. Ahsoka knew that Savage Opress had disappeared a few weeks ago. Did that mean that the separatists had decided to bring Ventress back into the picture? Had Opress proven to be too weak to take Ventress's place?

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, "but for how long, now that we've captured Ventress?"

At that moment, the door opened and Windu and Fisto marched Ventress into the cell block ahead of them. A squad of clones followed behind.

Ahsoka's eyes widened in surprise, despite herself. Ventress looked _awful._ She was limping slightly, clutching her side and she was deathly pale, even more so than usual. A long scratch ran down her arm and there was scorch marks on her clothing.

Ahsoka watched silently as they pushed Ventress into a cell, then stepped in to interrogate her. Obi-Wan followed and Ahsoka made to go after him, but her Master stopped her.

"The fewer people in there, the better," he said. "She's more likely to talk if we're not there."

Ahsoka folded her arms and watched as Ventress simply remained silent. "She's most likely not to talk at all."

"Everyone talks eventually," Anakin said simply. Ahsoka looked up, a little alarmed at his cold tone, but he had turned away from her.

She wouldn't ask, no matter how badly she wanted to. She knew he wouldn't tell her anything.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan paced in front of Ventress. "I sense your anger, your frustration," he commented. "But... it is not directed toward us."<p>

Ventress looked at him for the first time. "You know nothing," she spat. Her eyes burned with hate.

Obi-Wan made no response. He tried a different tactic. "Surely your Master will not be pleased to learn that you have been captured."

Another burst of hate leaped forward. He saw her hands curl into fists.

_Interesting, _Obi-Wan thought. _Her hatred of Dooku now surpasses her hatred of us. What's changed?_

He looked over at Mace Windu and Kit Fisto to see them looking thoughtfully at Ventress. They had noticed her anger as well.

Obi-Wan was struck with a sudden idea. They could get answers from her by judging her anger level.

"Or, maybe he won't care," Obi-Wan continued, "now that he has the zabrack, Savage Opress. Perhaps you've heard of him. Do you know where he is?"

Ventress hissed in anger, but said nothing.

_If I can get her mad enough, she may talk..._

He waswell aware that this was something Anakin would have done, but it had worked in the past.

"No? I would have thought you had. He is Dooku's newest assassin, after all. Or... have you been replaced?"

"You ignorant Jedi scum!" Ventress hissed. "That beast will never be Dooku's pawn!"

_Dooku's pawn... interesting. And... it almost sounds as if she knows Opress personally._

Obi-Wan was aware that the other two Jedi were letting him take the lead in this interrogation and was grateful. He decided to ask a more blunt question.

"Where have you been since the battle of Sullust?"

She laughed- a laugh that sounded more like a cackle. "Kenobi, you of all people should know."

"Enlighten me," he said dryly.

"You are more of a fool than I thought," she commented, then went silent.

They didn't get another sentence out of her.

* * *

><p>Anakin and Ahsoka looked up when Obi-Wan, Windu and Fisto exited the assassin's cell. All of them wore grim expressions.<p>

"She didn't talk," Ahsoka stated.

"Not directly," Obi-Wan said. "I was able to judge some answers based on her anger level, but even that is just guesswork."

"What did you figure out?" Anakin asked.

"She knows Savage Opress, perhaps personally, but I don't think she knows where he is. She hates Dooku now, more so than she hates us. And she hinted that we've been near her since the battle of Sullust." Obi-Wan shook his head. "I find it rather convenient that Ventress vanished, Opress appeared only a few days after that. From Dathomier no less."

Anakin caught on immediately and was sceptical. "You think Ventress is a _Nightsister_? You can't be serious!"

Windu stepped in. "The facts do add up. I'd say it's a possibility. But no one is to go speak to the Nightsisters until we have proof."

Anakin nodded. He wasn't in any hurry to go back to the planet of witches and warriors. He would leave that job to Obi-Wan and continue trying to catch the owner of the assassin droid.

"We will continue the interrogation later," Kit Fisto said. "Padawan Tano, I believe you have an investigation to lead?"

That was their cue to leave. Anakin beckoned to Ahsoka and she followed him out of the cell block.

* * *

><p>Sidious frowned as he watched his spy, a small Rodian scurry from his office. He struggled to keep his anger contained. He had very clearly instructed Dooku to kill his assassin, but he had obviously failed. Ventress was still alive, and in the Jedi's custody. This was not good. He hadn't been lying when he had told Dooku that Ventress was growing stronger. He could feel her hate from the Senate building.<p>

Sidious wondered where she had been hiding all these weeks. He had almost no doubt that she was somehow connected to Savage Opress, but the zabrack had disappeared.

Lord Tyrannus would pay for his failures later.

The Sith lord pondered his situation. He could benefit from this. Ventress would be a powerful ally, if he could convince her to trust him. She did not yet know that it had been him behind her murder attempt. This could possibly work in his favour.

Then there was the matter about the nexus route. Yoda had informed him that the information would not be revealed to anyone until the pathetic Padawan had caught her attacker.

He was not sure if they had manged to figure out the origins of the droid her had sent to silence her, but he could not let them go far with that. Perhaps Ventress could help him with that as well.

He called his assistant into the room. "I need you to arrange a meeting with prisoner Asajj Ventress."

The woman looked visibly startled, but obeyed. "Yes, Your Excellency."

* * *

><p>Yoda had asked to meet with Anakin and Ahsoka privately. Apparently this wasn't a matter they would be taking to the full Council.<p>

"Where the droid comes from, did you find out?" the little Master asked.

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied. "It was custom-made by Arakyd Industries. Their headquarters are on Vulpter."

"Hm..." Yoda looked thoughtful. "Infiltrate Arakyd, you must. Perhaps a new enemy, young Tano has made. Tread carefully."

Again, Anakin wondered why it had to be Ahsoka who carried the second half of the coordinates. He would have gladly taken on the burden, but he understood that Ahsoka had not had time to call him.

He sighed. Ahsoka seemed to have her emotions under control. He would follow her lead.

When they left Yoda's quarters, Ahsoka turned to him, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. He knew that look all too well. "Do I even want to know?"

She shrugged. "Well, if you want to catch whoever sent the droid, yes." At his weary nod, she continued. "Master Yoda said we have to infiltrate Arakyd. So, that means disguises."

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "I'm not dressing up as a prince, if that's what you're talking about."

She shook her head. "No. We're going to be escaped convicts looking for a place to hide from the republic."

Anakin immediately refused. "Ahsoka, they're never going to buy that. We would have more luck as _smugglers._"

"Most smugglers end up in prison anyway."

"Snips, this isn't going to work."

Ahsoka crossed her arms in front of her. "I'll bet you lunch at Dex's that it will."

Anakin sighed, but agreed. _Assuming we're still alive by the time the mission is over..._

* * *

><p><strong>As we all know, Ahsoka is a terrible actor *cough*slavesoftherepublic*cough* so the next chapter should prove interesting... ;)<strong>

**Merry Christmas and please review! :)**


	4. Breaking In And Breaking Out

**Yeah... uh... sorry... it's been a while. Happy new year! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>She could feel a dark, yet muted presence outside of her cell. If it had not been for the fact that she had seen this man in his full power, she would not have recognized him. <em>Lord Sidious...<em>

Ventress frowned. How had the Sith lord gotten inside of the Jedi Temple? Was he a prisoner now, too?

_It doesn't matter. Dooku tried to kill me and this man did __nothing to stop him, _she thought bitterly. Her plan at revenge had failed. Opress had turned against her and Dooku had nearly killed her again. She had crashed on one of the many moons of Toydaria, where she spent two weeks before the locals alerted the Jedi to her presence.

When she got out of her prison, she would go back and kill them all.

The energy bars deactivated and someone stepped into her cell. Ventress sensed Lord Sidious's Force-signature and looked up. She barely managed to contain her surprise as she saw who stood alone before her.

"Good evening, assassin," Chancellor Palpatine said calmly.

It was _him._

The man that worked so hard to bring about the fall of the republic was the Supreme Chancellor.

Ventress leaped to her feet, the anger coursing through making it hard to think straight. "Traitor!"

The Sith hadn't moved. "Sit down," he said mildly, yet coldly, and she felt a chill steal over the cell as he demonstrated a portion of his power. His eyes flashed yellow for a moment and his whole presence seemed to change.

A second later he slid back into the calm Chancellor's mask, but it was enough to remind her of her place. Slowly, she bowed and sat down again.

"My lord... if they catch you..."

"They are not going to find any proof," Sidious said dismissively. "The recording devices have been disabled, the clones are outside and none of the Jedi are near. They will hear nothing unless you say anything. And if you will not keep my secret, then I will not hesitate to destroy you. And believe me-" his eyes glinted yellow again- "I will know if you are lying."

"I am trustworthy, my lord," Ventress said. "But if I may say so, I am sure Dooku is not." She knew she was treading on dangerous ground now, but she was sure Sidious could not do anything to her within the Temple without blowing his cover.

Sidious raised an eyebrow, but nodded, telling her to go on.

"He attempted to kill me in the battle of Sullust," Ventress continued. Boldly she said, "Were you behind this... betrayal?"

The Sith lord merely laughed. "Assassin, if I wanted you dead, you would have been dead long ago."

Ventress forced herself to look him in the eyes. There was nothing there but chilling sincerity.

"I must admit, Lord Tyrannus has been more... careless with his power lately," Sidious commented. I believe he needs to be straightened out."

_Revenge. I will get my revenge. _A new thought took place. She would overpower her old Master and take her place as Darth Sidious's apprentice. She would be careful, though.

"My lord... allow me to help you."

A smile twisted Sidious's face. "And help me you will."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka shifted uncomfortably in the oversize tunic she was wearing. She glared at her Master from underneath her hood. "This is revenge, isn't it?"<p>

Anakin, who was wearing a tunic similar to hers, smiled innocently. "I have no idea what you mean, _Terryn._"

Ahsoka's scowl deepened. Terryn Makene was the alias she was using. Anakin would be going by Zane Ky. Unfortunately, the real Terryn Makene had been a large person. In order for Ahsoka to resemble the dead criminal, she was forced to wear oversized clothing. Anakin's luck had been better than hers and his outfit was presentable.

"You do realize that if we're discovered, I'll be caught because I can't run in this stupid outfit?"

"Lighten up," Anakin said over his shoulder as their ship dropped out of hyperspace over Vulpter. "We aren't going to be discovered because no one knows Ky and Makene are dead."

"If you say so..." Ahsoka looked out the window at the large planet below. She frowned as she saw that the rings around the planet were actually made of trash and other waste. As they neared the planet's surface, she was shocked to see that most of the cities were in ruins. Factories belched smoke over everything. She had read about Vulpter before they left but she hadn't expected it to be that bad.

"This place looks worse than Coruscant," she said finally.

Anakin nodded. "It's gotten much worse since the separatists took over. But this place is our best bet to find whoever sent that droid. All their sales records are at the headquarters."

Their plan was simple. They would walk into the Arakyd headquarters, say they were looking to buy a ship, then Ahsoka would sneak away while Anakin distracted the Arakyd workers. She would hack into their files and find the name of the person who ordered the assassin droid.

Ahsoka nearly choked when she first breathed the air of Vulpter. It was like breathing in cold soup, only she was sure that this was toxic. "Are you sure... this is worth the trip?" she gasped out.

Anakin nodded determinedly. "What if this guy goes after you again? Or what if he attacks another Jedi? We need to find him."

"He won't have another chance to kill me, Master," Ahsoka said, following him up to Arakyd's factories.

"Oh? What makes you so sure?"

"This air will do the job for him," she replied.

Anakin rolled his eyes, then pressed a button and the door slid open, revealing a plain grey corridor.

_Apparently the buildings here are no better than the planet itself, _Ahsoka thought as a Vulptereen came up to them.

"State your name and business," he barked in heavily accented Basic.

"I am Zane Ky and this is Terryn Makene," Anakin said, adopting a bored tone. "We'd like to buy a ship."

The worker studied them for a long moment before he spoke. "This way."

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged glances as they fell into step behind the Vulptereen.

_Let me guess, these people have never heard of hospitality, _Ahsoka thought sarcastically.

"What type of ship are you looking for?" their host asked.

"We need something fast," Anakin replied. "Something that the republic wont be able to track."

Ahsoka admired his acting skills. He was confident, yet not too bold and he had just insured that they would not be questioned about their allegiance.

The worker nodded, suddenly looking a lot less weary. "Of course, there aren't many ships that can outfly the republic fleet. The ones that are able to... well, they'll cost you."

"We have money," Anakin said, slipping his hand inside a pocket and pulling out some credit chips. The Vulptereen eyed the money greedily. He turned into a side corridor and a door slid open, revealing prototypes for several sleek ships. Ahsoka saw her Master's eyes light up with interest and smirked. Even when they were undercover, trying to track down an assassin, Anakin's love of machinery never failed.

"I'll... take a look around," she said, beginning to move toward another door.

"You aren't going anywhere," the Vulptereen growled. Ahsoka halted, then turned to face the worker.

"You _will _let me leave," she said, nudging his mind.

"I will... no! You will stay here!"

Anakin held up a hand from behind the Vulptereen, but Ahsoka tried again. She was supposed to be a rough criminal. It was time to start acting the part.

"If I were you," she said slowly, "I would let me through. Surely it isn't worth a few body parts to prevent me from exiting the room?"

The Vulptereen gulped visibly. "O-of course," he stuttered. "But if I find out you've stolen anything..."

He let the words trail off as Ahsoka strode out the door.

_That was... a bit much, Snips, _Anakin said through their bond. _I think you nearly scared him to death. _

_Good, _Ahsoka responded, _that's what I was aiming for. _

Anakin sent the equivalent of a mental sigh. _Just... be more careful. I'll distract him for as long as I can._

Ahsoka peered around a corner to make sure no one was there, then took off at a fast run.

* * *

><p>Ventress forced herself to remain calm as the clones roughly shoved her onto the transport. Palpatine had given orders that she was to be moved to the local prison, where she would supposedly have more protection.<p>

To bad she would never see the inside of the place.

Sidious's lackeys were to sabotage the transport and help her escape. The incident would be blamed on the separatists and no one would ever be the wiser. She understood that the Sith lord himself would not be meeting up with her until much later, as he couldn't have anyone so much as suspect that he had given a hand in freeing the assassin. She sat quietly, not reacting to any of the clone troopers' snide comments. They were beneath her and would die soon enough anyway.

The transport gave a great lurch and several of the clones stumbled.

"What was that?" one of them asked.

"I don't know, it could be an engine malfunction," another replied as the ship gave another shudder.

"I'll go up to the bridge, see what's going on," said the Jedi Knight that was part of the guard team.

Several moments after he left, all the lights went out. The small space was thrown into darkness. There was the sound of blasters being reloaded and several of the clones activated glow rods. There was a grinding sound and Ventress looked up to see a laser cutter peeling the metal away from the ceiling. Then, three commando droids and four magna guards dropped through the hole. Immediately the clones started firing at the droids and while they were distracted, one of the commando droids used the laser cutter to break the bindings on her wrists.

There was a whine of blasterfire and the droid was shot to pieces, but it's purpose had been served. She was free. In a single Force-push, all the clones had been flattened against the wall. The Jedi was using his lightsaber to cut through the door but Ventress knew he would never make it in time. She jumped through the hole in the roof, shielding her eyes in the sudden sunny atmosphere. Hovering below the transport was a speeder piloted by another commando droid. She leaped off the ship and landed in the back seat. The speeder took off just as the transport began to go down. The collision with a nearby building nearly deafened her and the heat from the flames of the crash pressed against her back but she didn't look back.

The commando droid barely spared her a glance as it handed her a holoprojector. An image of a hooded figure appeared.

"Ventress, am I correct in assuming that you have escaped the Jedi?"

Bowing her head, she replied, " yes Master. The incompetent fools never knew what hit them."

"Good," Sidious said. "I have a mission for you. You are to go to the Vulpter system and capture Tano. I expect you will have no trouble with a Padawan?" Ventress shook her head wordlessly and he continued. "The droid will fly you to your ship, where you will find complete instructions and new weapons." The hologram flickered out.

Ventress nodded. She understood that this was a test, to prove that she was worthy. And she wasn't going to fail.

* * *

><p><strong>Ventress is a bit hard to write- I can't get inside her head very well. She's ruthless and clever, but wary and dark... and overall confusing. Oh well. I'm trying my best.<strong>

**Reviews are wonderful motivation... *hint hint* **


	5. Fighting Ventress

**Back! And I have one thing to say- Thank you, Pergjithshme! Without your "bugging" I'd probably still be working on this. (I'm really not lying when I say that reviews encourage me.) So, this chapter is dedicated to Pergjithshme. Enjoy, and thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka wondered if Vulptereens were naturally stupid or if the air on Vulpter had scrambled their minds. Either way, she had no problem convincing the other workers to tell her where the files of sold ships and droids were. She didn't know how much time she had before someone figured out what she was really up to.<p>

Ahsoka narrowed her search down to "droids", then "custom made". There were still hundreds of droids that had been sold, so she typed in "assassin droids". Quickly, she scrolled through the list, looking for the droid that had attacked her.

She frowned as she noticed a familiar symbol beside one of the droids. What was the mark of the Senate doing on that droid? And more importantly- why was a Senator ordering _assassin _droids from a separatist factory? She knew that the Senate seal enabled a member of the Senate to order anything from anywhere with no questions asked, but she had not known that Senators would stoop so low as to order from the separatists.

Scrolling through the list, she found five more droids with the Senate seal on them. She had been disgusted by the corrupt people in the Senate, but this was more than corrupt Senators- this was almost treason.

Then she saw it- the droid that had attacked her. It was labled "1-B98" and had been made about two months ago. Six more just like it had been made at the same time.

_Whoever sent that droid after me is probably a bounty hunter, _Ahsoka thought. _No one else would need that many assassin droids. _

She clicked on the sales records of the droid and had just caught a glimpse of another familiar symbol when the computer shut down and the lights went out. The hum of a lightsaber split the air and Ahsoka whirled to face to door. She did a double-take when she saw who the assailant was.

_"You!"_ she snarled.

Asajj Ventress stood in the doorway, lightsabers raised, a grim smile on her face. "Surrender now and I may not harm you."

"I take it that prison was not to your liking? I think you deserve the death penalty anyway," Ahsoka shot back. She pulled her lightsabers out of a hidden pocket in her tunic and assumed a ready stance, silently cursing her outfit. She pushed back her sleeves, then brought both lightsabers down toward Ventress, who stepped out of the way, then retaliated.

Ahsoka looked around wildly, parrying at high speeds. She couldn't keep this up and she was at a disadvantage. Her clothing prevented her from moving freely and Ventress was more talented with a lightsaber then she was.

She ducked a blade, then raced out the door and down the hallway as fast as she could go. She needed to find her Master.

_How in the galaxy did Ventress escape from jail? And what is she doing here? _She wondered, skidding into the hanger. She didn't know how far behind her Ventress was, but she needed time to warn Anakin, then get out of Arakyd's factory. She spotted him on the far side of the hanger. Ignoring the Vulptereen's shout of surprise at seeing her lightsabers, she halted in front of them and wheeled back to see if Ventress was behind her.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked, coming up beside her. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah," Ahsoka said breathlessly. "I found Ventress."

"_What? _She's here?"

The question was left unanswered as Ventress appeared in the doorway. Anakin activated his lightsaber, slowly moving toward the right. Ahsoka caught on immediately and stepped toward the left.

"You shouldn't have wasted your energy in breaking out of jail, Ventress," Anakin told her. "You'll be going back there anyway."

To Ahsoka's surprise, Ventress smiled. "Foolish Jedi," she said, just as an alarm sounded through the building. At the edge of her vision, she saw the Vulptereen slumped over a control panel, a red button just visible under his hands. Then workers came pouring into the hangar, weapons at the ready. When they saw the lightsabers, the air became thick with blasterfire. Instinctively, Ahsoka dove behind a stack of crates and saw that Anakin had done the same. There was a pale flash in the crowd of dark clothing and Ahsoka knew that Ventress had used the stampede to blend in. She was going to escape! Briefly, Ahsoka wondered why she would escape when she had come here to capture them anyway, but she couldn't dwell on that. The crates vibrated as countless blaster bolts slammed into them and Ahsoka knew they wouldn't last long. They needed to get out of there.

Anakin locked eyes with her from across the hanger. He glanced meaningfully toward the door, then held up three fingers. Ahsoka nodded, getting ready to run.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three!_

At the same moment, both Jedi vaulted over the crates and leaped over the many Vulptereens that were crowded into the hangar. They hit the ground and started sprinting, the spray of blasterfire flying over their heads. She heard a few cries from behind them and knew that the deflected blaster bolts had hit a few workers. She winced, hoping she hadn't killed anyone. She avoided killing, if she could.

Ahsoka was tempted to stop so she could remove her boots- their progress would have been a lot smoother if she did- but halting would be fatal.

When they were metres from the exit, the doors began to slide shut. Anakin dove through the opening first and by the time Ahsoka reached the door, it was nearly shut.

_What's the better way to die? A heroic death surrounded by enemies? Or death by a door?_

"Come on, Ahsoka!"

Taking a breath, Ahsoka rolled under the door, her shoulder grazing the bottom. She quickly jumped to her feet and took off down the corridor after her Master. Minutes later, they had escaped the factory relatively unharmed.

"Okay," Anakin said. "Let's get back to the ship. I have a feeling that we aren't welcome here anymore."

"I really must insist that you stay," said a voice from above them. Ahsoka looked up in time to see the bald assassin leap from the roof and land in front of them, lightsabers at the ready.

"Surrender, Ventress," Anakin said coldly.

"I was going to offer the same option to you," Ventress said in a calm, light tone that fooled no one. "All I want is the Padawan, but I'm sure my Master can find a use for you as well."

_"My Master?" _Ahsoka thought. Hadn't Master Kenobi mentioned that Ventress hated Dooku now? Who was she working for?

"You must think a lot of yourself if you think could can take down both of us," Anakin replied, then attacked. Ahsoka had sensed what he would do a second before he moved and she struck at Ventress at the same time. The assassin blocked their lightsabers, then ducked Ahsoka's shoto and sent a vicious swipe in her direction. She had to admit that Ventress was an excellent fighter, but three blades were rather hard to block all at the same time. Anakin and Ahsoka worked as a team, using every flaw and opening in Ventress's defence that they could see to their advantage. They were driving Ventress down to the city... soon they would have her cornered...

But Ahsoka's hopes were soon dashed as various beings with blasters- guards, Arakyd workers, townfolk, and pilots and smugglers looking for a good fight- came swarming out of the city. She and Anakin had no chance against this many people, but she refused to surrender.

_Run, _Anakin told her through the bond. _Meet me back at the ship wh__en you can. _

_We're retreating?_ Ahsoka asked. They couldn't leave! Not now, when Ventress was here!

_It's not retreating, Snips. It's called saving your life. Now run!_

Ahsoka took off down a side alley, the whine of blaster bolts echoing in her ears. She used the Force to assist her in her leap onto a rooftop; she would be able to see her enemy better from the roof. She assumed she had shaken Ventress off her tail, as she was no where in sight, but she remained alert. Keeping both lightsabers in front of her and ready to duck at a moment's notice, she crept along the rooftops, to where she knew the ship to be. It was oddly silent...

Then she heard a commotion a few stores down. She bounded from one rooftop to the next until she reached the end of the street. Ahsoka found herself in what must have been the town square, only it looked more like one of the more seedier areas of Coruscant. Many of the buildings were cantinas and every one of the shops seemed grimy and dull.

Except for the shop at the far end of the square, which currently had a battle raging in front of it. She saw a blue blade weaving in and out of the sea of Vulptereens and hesitated. Anakin had told her to get to the ship... but even he couldn't fight the entire town by himself.

_What happened to retreating? _Ahsoka thought to herself as she sprang off that roof and onto the next one. Silently, she managed to make it all the way around the square without being seen. She dropped down directly behind her Master.

Fighting dozens of people at once, Anakin still managed to spare Ahsoka a glare. "I told you to get out of here!"

"You should follow your own advice," Ahsoka replied. "Because if _you _don't, what makes you think _I'm_ going to?"

Anakin gave an exasperated sigh, then threw himself to the right in order to avoid an oncoming dagger. It thudded into the wood where his head had been seconds ago.

"Don't you think it's time to leave?" Ahsoka asked, scanning the square for an escape route that wouldn't get them killed.

"If we can get around all these people, we can leave through that alley over there," Anakin said in a low voice, gesturing with his lightsaber. He blocked three shots in rapid succession, then stiffened.

"Move!" he shouted to her.

Ahsoka went to take a step backward but tripped in her overlarge boots. She stumbled, then felt something lift her off her feet. She flew through the air and hit the ground on the other side of the square, rolling for several feet before sliding to a stop. She sprang to her feet, noticing that the Vulptereens had stopped firing and had gathered in a circle around something.

_Oh no..._

Once again using the rooftops as her cover, she managed to find her way around the square until she could see what the Vulptereens were looking at.

It was Anakin.

He was lying face-down on the ground, but Ahsoka couldn't see any blood or marks on him, which suggested that he had only been stunned. Horror coursed through her as she realized that he had taken the stun blast meant for her. He had Force-pushed her out of the way and the stunner had hit him instead. How could she have let that happen?

* * *

><p>Ventress stepped around the corner and made her way through the crowd. She looked disdainfully down at Skywalker. The Vulptereens made no move to attack- they knew she was on their side. She frowned to herself. Skywalker was not the one she had meant to stun. She had wanted the Padawan. What now?<p>

The answer came quickly. What else would she do with a prisoner of war?

She would break Skywalker as she had broken Kenobi and lure the Padawan to her at the same time.

Ventress directed two Arakyd workers to bind Skywalker and bring him to her ship. She called his lightsaber to her with the Force, then strode from the town square.

* * *

><p>Anakin awoke in pain. His head ached, as did his torso where the stunner had hit him. Where was Ahsoka? Where was <em>he<em>?

He took stock of his surroundings. He was being held in a small room, lit only by the energy of the containment field he was trapped in. Whoever had brought him here was no were in sight.

The thought had just crossed his mind when the door opened and Ventress stepped in.

"Ah, Ventress," Anakin said conversationally, though his mind was whirring. "Your hospitality is terrible."

Ventress didn't answer, but simply held up a remote. A second later he was hit with pain so intense it felt as if his nerve endings were on fire. He bit his lip to keep from screaming... he wasn't going to give Ventress that satisfaction. But he was surely going to black out from the pain and he wished unconsciousness would come faster...

But the pain dimmed and he was still awake. He fixed Ventress with his best death glare, which admittedly, wasn't great, considering how weak he felt.

Ventress circled him. "I do not have the patience to endure your chatter," she said coldly, though as she walked in front of him, Anakin saw a sadistic smile on her face. She was enjoying this greatly.

"What do you want from me?" Anakin asked tightly as she continued to walk around him.

"I already have what I want," Ventress replied. "You see, what I really require is your Padawan, as she carries half of the nexus route. But you will do nicely as bait. The bond that you and your Padawan share will enable her to feel everything that you are feeling. I daresay that will be enough... motivation for her, don't you?"

Anakin twisted around in his restraints as he stared at her. She was going to use him to get to Ahsoka! Normally when he was captured, he made sure to close the bond so Ahsoka wouldn't be able to feel it if he was tortured. Now he would be unable to.

_Ahsoka... _he thought, hoping she could hear him. _Close the bond._

_Master! _came her immediate reply. _Where are you? Are you okay?_

_I won't be for long... I need you to close the bond._

_Why?_

The burning, unbearable agony hit him once more. Again, he fought the screams that threatened to burst from his mouth. He shut his eyes against the pain, then fell limp against his restraints as it ceased.

_That's why._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Like I said before, they motivate me greatly!<strong>


	6. That Thing Called Torture

**This may be the most violent chapter I have ever written... but it's not _too _bad. Maybe I'm just a wimp. ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sixty reviews in five chapters! I think that's a record for me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka pressed a hand to her forehead and sank down in the pilot's seat of the ship. She had made it to the landing pad with hardly any trouble and she was currently safe in orbit around Vulpter. But her head was throbbing in pain and confusion.<p>

_Master, what's going on?_

A weak laugh sounded through the bond. _It's called torture, Snips. That Sith witch wouldn't let me close our bond, which means you have to feel everything I feel. Close the bond quickly, before it happens again._

Ahsoka grimaced. This was her fault... Ventress _wanted _her to feel what her Master went through. _Right, close the bond... how do I do that?_

Before Anakin could answer her, there was another wave of agony along the bond, this one more intense then the last. She winced, digging her palm into her forehead as if she could stop the pain by pressure alone.

_But if this is bad for me, it's got to be awful for him, _she thought, cringing. At last the torture stopped and Ahsoka sat up straighter.

_S-sorry, _Anakin gasped out.

_Don't be,_ Ahsoka said firmly. If anything, she was the one who should have been sorry, for getting him caught. _I'm going to get you out of there... are you still on Vulpter?_

Alarm swept through the link. _You aren't coming after me, _Anakin said quickly. _That's exactly what she wants- it's you she needs, not me. _

Ahsoka frowned. _Let me guess... she knows about the nexus route?_

_Yeah, _Anakin replied. _But I have no idea how she found out. It's possible that there is a spy in the rep-_

His mental sentence was cut off abruptly as suffering shook the bond once again. A cry of torment echoed in her mind and she forced herself to remain still. If she concentrated hard enough on that control panel, the pain somehow seemed to lessen.

This time, when the torture stopped, the headache didn't cease. She took this as a sign that there had been lasting effects from the electricity. The bond fell silent.

_Master? _Ahsoka thought to him quietly. Then more loudly: _Master!_

There was no response.

* * *

><p>Anakin groaned as he opened his eyes. For a few peaceful minutes, the pain had disappeared and he had been blissfully unconscious. But, of course, it was no fun to torture an unconscious person. He silently cursed Ventress for waking him.<p>

"You are weak," Ventress spat, circling him once again. Anakin wished he could Force-crush the remote in her hand. But, trapped in a containment field with his force connection dimmed, he could no more crush the remote then he could swallow it.

"It took Kenobi two days before the pain overcame him. But you..." A wicked grin crossed her face. "You have been defeated within a few hours."

Anakin would have rolled his eyes, but he lacked the strength to do anything but hang there. "Are you kidding? Space pirates in the outer rim have done worse to me." He squashed down the anger that he felt when Ventress mentioned the terrible time when she had tortured Obi-Wan. His old Master never spoke of it, but Anakin knew he hadn't forgotten.

Ventress narrowed her eyes, raising the remote. "I suppose we will have to try again."

Anakin braced himself for what was to come, but nothing could have prepared him for the wave of agony that slammed into him next. His skin was surely on fire and sparks seemed to be dancing before his eyes. His head was filling with a type of fog, but he pushed it back. He would not succumb to the darkness this time. He would not give Ventress another excuse to torment him.

Finally Ventress released the controls on the remote. "Better," she nodded. "You are able to take pain silently. Impressive, and a skill Kenobi could stand to learn."

Anakin glared at her, anger flaring up inside of him. _If she says one more thing about Obi-__Wan..._

Ventress must have sensed his anger, for she went on sadistically. "Yes... it takes a lot to make a man scream. Kenobi would know..."

"Stop..." Anakin said hoarsely. He was shaking- from both the affects of the electricity and anger. He didn't want to hear this. But Ventress kept going.

"At first, he said nothing. Not a word. I believe he thought that someone would eventually come looking for him. But finally, he accepted the truth... everyone believed him to be dead... he believed _you _were dead and there was no one to hear him scr-"

"_Enough!_" Anakin shouted, feeling sick. Was that what Obi-Wan had really gone through on Rattatak? _...Everyone believed him to be dead... he believed you were dead and there was no one to hear him scream..._

_Master?_

Anakin released a shaky sigh. He had nearly forgotten about his Padawan. He definitely did not want her to feel any of his anger, let alone the pain.

_Ahsoka, I need you to seal the bond. Now. _

_Right... how? _

Anakin frowned. _You've done it before, when you're upset with me. Maybe you just didn't notice. Just... imagine that you're putting a wall around your mind and thoughts and use the Force to strengthen that wall. _

_Okay, got it, _Ahsoka thought to him.. _Master, are you still on Vulpter?_

_No... hurry Ahsoka!_

He could almost see Ahsoka rolling her eyes as she responded, _You're lying. I'm going to contact the Council. I think I've figured this out..._

And just like that, their bond was silent.

Anakin breathed a silent sigh of relief and- unwillingly- turned his attention back to Ventress. She was watching him with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Have I... upset you, Skywalker?" she asked softly. He said nothing, simply watching her. He had spent enough time on the battlefield to recognize an enemy about to strike and he tensed, awaiting her next move. "Kenobi never told you of his time in captivity. I sense that you want to know. And I can show you..."

Before he could blink, she projected several images into his mind through the Force.

Anakin watched in horror as Ventress tortured his former Master with knives, poisons, a Sith torture mask of sorts and many other unspeakable things. He was amazed at how well Obi-Wan handled the torture- he hadn't given Ventress any information. But he winced every time Obi-Wan cried out, wishing a painful death upon the Sith witch.

At last, Ventress ceased the mental torture and Anakin lifted his head to stare coldly at her. He didn't say a word. There were no words to describe what he had just seen.

"Kenobi is not as strong as he would like everyone to believe," Ventress hissed, walking around him once more. Anakin was strongly reminded of a nexu stalking it's prey. "He was hard to break, but in the end-"

"You didn't break him," Anakin said in a low tone. He was struggling to control his anger, but he wouldn't let Ventress degrade Obi-Wan any longer. "You lost that battle, Ventress, or have you forgotten? He escaped. And in case you've forgotten..." he smiled coldly, triumphantly down at her. "My Master trained me well."

He would pay for that remark, he was sure of it. Ventress wouldn't let that threat, the promise that he would escape go down lightly. Sure enough, her eyes flashed with hatred.

"Kenobi may have trained you, but he is not here to save you this time," she snarled, reaching for the remote. He was blinded by agony once again, but it was worth it to know that he had gotten under her skin.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka wasted no time in contacting the Temple. The small, holographic image of Master Yoda appeared, along with Master Kenobi.<p>

"Padawan Tano, successful, were you?" Yoda asked. Ahsoka blinked. She had nearly forgotten about the droid. She supposed that running for her life and receiving the worst headache of her life had something to do with that.

"Well... somewhat, Master, but there were... complications. Ventress somehow escaped prison and followed us to Vulpter. She captured Master Skywalker. Sh- she's going to torture him until I come to them, but I don't know where they are, only that they're still on-planet."

"Why would Ventress follow you to Vulpter?" Obi-Wan looked pensive. "It doesn't make sense- how would she know you were going to Vulpter at all?"

"If she is working with whoever sent that droid, she would have known we could have found out who made it," Ahsoka reasoned. She figured it was a possibility that Ventress herself had sent the droid, but hadn't she been on the run when Ahsoka was attacked? "And- she knows about the nexus route. That's why she's taken Master Skywalker- to use him to get to me."

"Hmm..." Yoda closed his eyes in thought. "Free Skywalker, we must. Discover what Ventress is up to, we will. Another Jedi, I will send to help you. Do nothing until they arrive."

Ahsoka inclined her head. "I won't. Thank you, Master."

As the hologram flickered out, Ahsoka looked out the viewport in thought. Artoo trilled quietly at her side and she rubbed his domed head affectionately.

"Pull up a map of Vulpter again," she requested. Artoo beeped a reply and a second later, a ghostly image of Vulpter was shimmering before her. Silently, she began studying the map, counting down the time until reinforcements would arrive.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan frowned as he stared without seeing through one of the many windows in the Council Chamber. It was empty, except for Yoda and himself and he was glad there was no one else around to sense his turmoil.<p>

It was bad enough that Ventress had escaped, but now she had taken Anakin captive. His fingers unconsciously went to his collarbone, where a scar remained as a reminder of what Ventress had done to him. Jedi did not dwell on the past, but sometimes it could not be helped. And the news of Anakin's capture and torture by Ventress had brought up memories he had hoped would stay buried.

Obi-Wan took a breath and let the emotion drain into the Force. Then he turned back to Yoda. "I will go to Vulpter, Master," he said. "I have a fairly good grasp on Ventress's battle strategies and tactics."

_And I know what it's like to be tortured by her, _he thought but did not say.

Yoda blinked slowly. "Yes," he said. "But choose, you may have to, between duty and friendship, Master Kenobi. Willing to take the risk, you are?"

Feeling puzzled, Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master. Of course."

Yoda looked at him a moment longer, then turned to the door. "Then go to Vulpter, you will. May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan stood in the chambers, looking out the window, even after Yoda had left. Choose between duty and friendship? What did the Jedi Master mean? Not for the first time, he wished that Yoda would stop talking in riddles.

_Choose between duty and friendship... _

Obi-Wan left the room to prepare for the mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter, I'm inviting you guys to ask questions. Whether you're an anonymous reviewer or a member of the site, I will do my best to answer your questions in the next chapter. I'm not great at responding to reviews *sheepish grin* but I will answer every review I get this time.<strong>

**~Inksaber**


	7. The Prophecy

**Okay, there's a major plot twist in this chapter that I was really nervous about writing. I hope you guys like it...**

**I think I answered everyone's questions. If I didn't, I'm really sorry, but I've had some real life situations to deal with. :/**

**Anyway, here's chapter 7!**

* * *

><p>Sidious narrowed his eyes as Ventress finished her report. He was not pleased that she had captured and tortured Skywalker without his permission, but he could not deny that her plan was well thought out. Except...<p>

"The girl will close their bond. This will make Skywalker's torture pointless. And if she brings this to the Jedi Council? What then? You're placing a lot on chance, Ventress."

The hologram of Ventress bowed slightly. "Even if she closes their bond, I have captured her attention. No doubt she will come to rescue her Master. She will not trust anyone else to do so. Even if she brings another Jedi to help her, I have more than enough security to detain them both."

Sidious frowned. This sounded careless, and he could not afford to lose the Nexus route to the Jedi. "Do not underestimate the Jedi. They will do whatever needs to be done to rescue one of their own."

"Yes, my Master," Ventress said. "When I have the girl, do I kill Skywalker?"

"No," Sidious said, more sharply then he had first intended. "No," he said again. "I require Skywalker alive." He thought for a moment. With Skywalker in custody, he could unfold another part of his master plan that he had been hoping to execute in a few months. The trouble was, he trusted no one but himself with this. Did he take the risk now, even when the time was perfect? Or did he wait, and possibly lose the opportunity?

He made a split-second decision. "I'm sending information to you from a Sith holocron. Allow Skywalker to find it. Let him escape his cell, but plant a datadisk with the intel from the holocron in his path. Do not let him escape with it. Just let him find out what the disk says and capture him again."

With Tano captured and safely off-planet, he would have Skywalker freed. Sidious knew that Anakin would come to him- or rather, Palpatine- with what he had found out on the disk. And then he could take action.

Ventress was obviously confused. "But why must he find out what's on the disk? And what if the other Jedi arrive while he is free?"

"You obviously seem confident that you have enough security to detain them," Sidious replied. Let the assassin's words come back to haunt her. "But Ventress- I will be very displeased if you fail me."

Ventress's eyes seemed to carry a spark of indignation- perhaps she was reminded of Dooku- but she bowed once more and the hologram flickered out.

Sidious leaned back in his chair. Even if Ventress were to fail, and Skywalker escaped with the disk, he would have lost nothing. But this was a test for Skywalker as much as it was for Ventress. And it would show him just who he would have to eliminate in order to ensure his fall to the dark side.

* * *

><p>Exhaustion. Pain.<p>

Those words had become Anakin's existence. Ventress had left for the moment, but he knew she would be back. Until then, he could do nothing but hang there, suspended in midair, only half-aware of what was going on.

The door opened and a battle droid walked in. Anakin blinked, his focus coming back, along with an escape plan. The droid was carrying the remote to deactivate the containment field!

_Ventress is losing it if she trusts one of them with something that important. _

As the droid examined controls for the containment field,Anakin gathered up what little Force power he had. Then he concentrated on levitating a small stone from the floor. It rose half an inch before he was unable to hold it any longer. Anakin held back a frustrated sigh. He couldn't let this chance slip by!

_Come on..._

Slowly, he lifted the stone off the ground. Then he painstakingly moved it until it was hovering over the button that would deactivate the field. The droid hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary until Anakin dropped the stone on the button. The field vanished and he fell to the floor. Every inch of him ached, but he pushed aside his pain and fatigue. He would deal with it later, when he was free.

"Hey!" cried a mechanical voice as Anakin got to his feet and dove for the door. A blaster bolt struck the wall beside him as he sprinted out into the corridor. He used the Force to crush the circuits of the battle droids guarding his cell. Then he closed and locked the door to his cell. Hopefully that droid wouldn't be bothering him again.

Staying in the shadows, Anakin made his way down the corridor. His progress was slower than he would have liked thanks to his injuries and he had to stop every time he saw a squad of droids. He came across a room that looked like a command centre. It was mostly deserted, save for a few droids.

_If I can find out the layout of this place, it'll be easier to escape._

Summoning the Force once more, Anakin leaped into action, flattening three droids against the wall with a simple Force-push and destroying six more with a Force-crush. He leaned against a control panel, willing his exhaustion and pain to recede.

After a few moments, Anakin straightened up again, scanning the area. He made his way to to holographic table. There was already a disk in place when he powered it up, and his eyes widened as the first sentence echoed.

"_Born of the Force itself, he will bring balance."_

Somehow, Ventress had obtained a copy of the Prophecy of the Chosen One.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka scanned the stars for any sign of a Jedi ship. It had been four hours since she had contacted the Jedi Council and she was just about ready to go find her Master by herself. By studying the maps of Vulpter, she had garnered a pretty good idea of where Ventress was holding Anakin. There was rumoured Separatist activity in the ghost town of Benoga and the town had an old Trade Federation base stationed there.<p>

Her comlink crackled to life. "Ahsoka, come in."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Master Kenobi!" _It's about time! _

"I'm coming out of hyperspace," the Jedi Master said. "I'll send you the coordinates for the rendezvous point now."

Ahsoka checked the readings. "Okay, I've got the coordinates. Heading for the rendezvous point." She ended the transmission and turned her attention to the controls of the ship. The coordinates would bring her to the far side of the planet, not far from Benoga. Perhaps Obi-Wan was thinking along the same lines as she was.

When Ahsoka arrived at the coordinates, she found a shuttle waiting for her. She could just make out a clone pilot at the controls before it flew down toward the planet's surface. She glanced at Artoo and shrugged before following it.

Ahsoka nearly lost the shuttle in the smog and clouds several times. The smog interfered with the sensors and made it hard to see. She was able to land safely, thanks to the help of the astromech droid. She exited the ship with Artoo by her side as Obi-Wan and a small squad of clones walked toward her.

"Master Kenobi," Ahsoka greeted. "I think I have an idea of where Master Skywalker is." Artoo displayed the hologram of Vulpter and Ahsoka pointed to the abandoned city of Benoga. "There's been some supposed separatist activity in this sector. Also, it's so secluded and well protected by the mountains that anyone in the town would be able to see someone coming from several kilometres away."

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful. "You could probably say that about dozens of locations on Vulpter. What makes Benoga any different?"

"Well," Ahsoka said. "Benoga happens to be the town where the Trade Federation first set up their base."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly and Ahsoka knew she had him convinced. "I suppose it's worth a look. Let's get going."

* * *

><p>It was like a speeder crash, Anakin thought. No matter how badly he wanted to look away, shut off the Prophecy, he couldn't.<p>

For his entire life at the Temple, he had denied the fact that he was the Chosen One. Prophecies made by people a thousand years ago couldn't possibly have impact on his life... right?

Wrong.

He couldn't deny the overwhelming evidence. The fact that he had no father. The fact that his gifts were so advanced. And _light and dark will bow before him... _hadn't that happened on Mortis? The test in the arena?

The Chosen One. The one who would bring balance to the Force.

"_Are you the One?" _the Daughter had asked him.

_ Apparently I am. _

Then the next lines sounded and Anakin froze.

"_The one who has fought him as an enemy will return to the Chosen's side and only then will he be pulled from the edge of darkness and restore balance. There is a price to pay for balance, and the Learner will pay that price."_

Anakin felt numb. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe.

_ "The one who has fought him as an enemy will return to the Chosen's side..."_ he could only think of one who matched that description, and the description of "the Learner," which could refer to "Padawan Learner".

Ahsoka.

This was his fault. If he had never taken her on as an apprentice, she would never have been part of this.

_ "There is a price to be paid-" what kind of price? _

He exhaled slowly. He had been taught to let the will of the Force take shape... but this... he couldn't just let this go. Ahsoka would _not _be harmed because of who he was.

A sudden clanking noise made him look up. Droids were stiffly marching into the room. They surrounded him, blasters raised. "Surrender, Jedi."

Ventress entered the command centre. "Very predictable, Skywalker. I knew you'd come here, needing to find your way out. So I set a trap that would keep you occupied until I could reach you. Now, surrender and you won't be harmed.

Even tired, in pain and still recovering from the shock, Anakin noticed the flaw in her sentence.

_If she knew I would come here, why wasn't she waiting for me? Did... did she know I would escape?_

Something wasn't quite right about that, but he couldn't think about it now. His Force suppression dose was wearing off and he intended to use that to his advantage. Anakin released a Force wave that knocked Ventress and every droid backward. Then he leaped over the droids and sprinted out the door. He had only gotten a couple dozen metres when a blaze of red blasterfire erupted around him. Anakin looked around for a side corridor to duck into, but there was nothing but steel wall. He was weaponless and he was trapped and...

A burning sensation flared just below his left shoulder blade and he stumbled, crying out in shock and agony. His exhaustion and pain was finally catching up with him and he knew he couldn't keep it up much longer. Then he felt another white-hot flash in his left leg and went down.

_I thought battle droids were supposed to have terrible aim, _Anakin thought hazily. The white-hot seemed to be getting worse and it felt like his entire leg was on fire. If a portal to Coruscant were to have opened up right in front of him, he wouldn't have been able to summon enough strength to get up and walk through it. He was completely drained.

He heard footsteps approaching him, he heard Ventress distantly yelling about how "_you fools were supposed to stun him!"_ and he heard his own ragged breathing.

Then he finally succumbed to his fatigue.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie. What a surprise. ;) <strong>

**What did you think? Please review!**


	8. Rescue

**This chapter is LONG. Like, 4000+ words type long. So I hope that sort of makes up for the long wait.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Reviews keep me writing. Call them inspiration, if you want. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka hugged her arms closer to her body as they hiked up through the mountain trail. The village wasn't too far from here; she could see the twisting buildings that were dwarfed by the mountains. The air was cooler up here and she could sense the dark side. This was the right place, she was certain.<p>

Ahead of them, Obi-Wan stopped and held up a hand. "The Trade Federation base is just ahead," he said. "Stay alert. We don't know what- or who could be waiting for us."

Ahsoka caught sight of the base as they turned a corner in the trail. The building was shaped like a long, low rectangle with twin towers that rose up from either side of the building. There was a squad of droids patrolling the green in front of the building.

She glanced over at Obi-Wan and got the impression that he was doing some very quick thinking.

"This will work best if we split up," he said. "Ahsoka, you and the troopers cause a diversion while I find Anakin."

Ahsoka frowned. "Master... do you think you'll be able to rescue him by yourself? He could be injured. You might need my help."

"If he is badly injured, I will call you for help," Obi-Wan said firmly. "But this will work best if I go in alone."

Ahsoka didn't argue further, although she badly wanted to. She sighed. "Alright troopers, who's up for some target practice?"

* * *

><p>"Er... Mistress?" A droid spoke up from behind her. "I've received word that a Jedi and a group of clones have engaged squad 3 in a firefight. Our forces are quickly being overwhelmed."<p>

"Tano," Ventress said, striding to the door of the war room. _It took her long enough._

"Mistress, there's been a breach in the east wall," reported a battle droid from the scanners.

Frowning, Ventress halted. So, Tano had brought reinforcements after all. But, which party would she be with? The attackers on the south side? Or had she breached the walls to the east?

Tano would want to get her Master back at all costs. She would most likely be the one on the east side.

"Send more reinforcements out to the south side," she ordered, then strode out into the corridor. She moved quietly staying in the shadows, hoping to catch the Jedi off-guard. Silently, fingers on the activator buttons of her lightsabers, she stole through the hallways until she heard a faint humming. A blue glow lit up the walls... a lightsaber?

Sure enough, a blue lightsaber moved into view and a second later she realized that:

This was not Tano.

She was going to enjoy her revenge on Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Kenobi," she began, stepping out of the shadows, "I'm beginning to think it is your personal job to chase down Skywalker."

Kenobi merely lifted his blade, a grim look on his face. "Where is he, Ventress?"

Ventress raised her own weapons. Perhaps it was because Kenobi had felt Skywalker's suffering through the Force or because he just wanted to get this over with, but his Force-signature was tinged with impatience.

She decided to make the first move, letting the dark side fill her, then moving quickly to clash both lightsabers against his. Soresu's weakness was it's lack of movement and she intended to use that to her advantage, staying constantly on the move. Kenobi was slowly forced back down the corridor, though he parried every one of her strikes.

Ventress recognized his tactics- he was letting her tire herself out while wasting as little energy as possible. Then when she was exhausted, he would attack at full power.

She shifted her attacks to a higher speed; even Kenobi couldn't parry two blades at top speed forever. "You're wasting time, Kenobi. Every moment you spend fighting me, Skywalker's health is failing." Ventress delivered the last word with a glancing blow to his shoulder. The wound wasn't deep, but it would definitely slow him down. Kenobi grimaced and twisted away, eyes hardening at her words. It wasn't even a lie, not really. The prolonged exposure to the electric shocks, combined with the blaster wounds to his leg and back had left Skywalker in bad shape. The medical droids had been fairly sure that he would pull through but Kenobi didn't need to know that. Let him worry.

Now the Jedi had stepped up his attacks, his short, fast blows forced her to step back a few paces. If his shoulder was bothering him, he didn't let it show.

"Last chance, Ventress," he said calmly, though through the Force, Ventress could sense his worry for Skywalker. "Tell me where Anakin is."

"I will tell you nothing!" she hissed in between counterstrikes.

"She doesn't need to talk, Master Kenobi."

Ventress looked up at the sound of the new voice to see Tano standing in front of them, lightsabers at the ready.

_It's about time._

"Ahsoka-" Kenobi's voice was tense as he twisted away from Ventress's blade- "I _told _you to stay with the clones!"

The girl ignored that. "Master, Artoo told me that the cell blocks aren't far from here. Go find Master Skywalker."

Ventress swiped her blade at Tano's torso and she was forced to nearly bend in half to avoid it. Scowling, she righted herself and retaliated by leaping into the air and bringing both blades down toward Ventress's head. Ventress swept her weapons up to block just in time.

"Go find Anakin!" Tano repeated. Kenobi seemed to hesitate, eyes darting back and forth between the Ventress and the Padawan. "_Hurry!" _Tano insisted. "I'll hold her off!"

Kenobi seemed to realize that if he attempted to argue with the girl, they'd both be there forever, so he simply nodded and took off. Ventress made no move to follow him. She knew chances of him finding Skywalker were slim and even if he did, he wouldn't get past security. That would give Ventress more then enough time to defeat Tano, who was her primary target anyway.

Then she would deal with Kenobi.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan raced down the hall, stretching out with the Force to sense for Anakin. In all the separatist bases he'd been in, all the corridors looked the same. There was no difference between the cell block and the mess hall corridor. The corridors for the command centre and the reactor room looked exactly the same. The building architecture wasn't going to help him find Anakin.<p>

Unfortunately, the Force didn't seem to want to help him either. He could sense Anakin- he was definitely close by- but his Force presence was so weak that Obi-Wan couldn't pinpoint his location.

The Jedi Master cautiously looked around the next turn and saw two commando droids standing in front of the doorway. Interesting. Whatever was in that room, they didn't want getting out- or in.

Which meant, of course, that it was probably Anakin's cell.

Obi-Wan used the Force to crush the droids' circuits, then moved out into the hallway. Funny. He had destroyed the security without having to raise his lightsaber. Would Ventress really have left Anakin's cell so... loosely guarded?

The Force shouted a warning and without even thinking, he flattened himself against the wall. A streak of red flashed in front of him, just where his head had been moments before. He activated his lightsaber just as four droidekas rolled around the corner.

Any remaining doubts he may have had about this being Anakin's cell were banished- there was no reason for a simple prisoner to be so heavily guarded.

Obi-Wan looked around for a way to gain the upper hand over the droidekas. There was hardly any room to fight in the hallway and the droids had shields that a lightsaber couldn't penetrate.

A stack of metal crates sat at the end of the corridor. Perhaps a lightsaber wouldn't penetrate the shields, but the weight of the crates would almost certainly crush them.

Switching his lightsaber to his left hand and ducking around a corner, Obi-Wan let the Force run through him, levitating the crates over the droidekas. They never saw it coming. He released the crates and watched as they crashed through the shields and circuits, smashing the droids to the floor.

A simple touch of the Force pushed the wreckage away from the door and Obi-Wan stepped inside.

Instead of a jail cell, Obi-Wan found himself in a brightly lit room with several beds and two medical droids.

_Why was the medical bay so heavily guarded? _He wondered. _Was it to throw me off Anakin's trail?_

The two medical droids stepped back from the bed to look at him and Obi-Wan recognized the patient. He remembered Ventress's words-

_"You're wasting time, Kenobi. Every moment you spend fighting me, Skywalker's health is failing."_

Anakin was deathly pale, his torso and left calf wrapped in bandages. Upon closer examination, Obi-Wan noticed that he was shaking slightly- after-effects of electric torture.

"Halt," came a mechanical voice. The medical droid wielded it's many arms like weapons, a surgical knife pointed in his direction. Obi-Wan destroyed both droids with his lightsaber, then hurried to Anakin's side.

There was no way his former apprentice was well enough to get up and walk, but staying in the separatist base was not an option. Glancing toward the door once more, Obi-Wan used the Force to pull Anakin from unconsciousness. Normally that wouldn't have worked, but Anakin was too weak to do anything about it.

Anakin groaned, opening his eyes. He looked around, taking in his surroundings, then blinked as his eyes came to focus on Obi-Wan. "Master? What are _you _doing here?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Good to see you too," Obi-Wan replied dryly. "The clones have engaged the droids in combat, so we should be able to get out fairly easily. If you can stand, that is."

Anakin struggled to sit up, wincing. "Where's Ahsoka? Did you send her back to Coruscant?"

Obi-Wan frowned. He had been hoping they wouldn't be having this conversation until later. "Actually, at the moment, she's holding off Ventress."

Anakin bolt upright, then gasped in pain. Obi-Wan reached out to steady him, but Anakin shrugged his hand away. "You let my Padawan face Ventress _alone_?"

"Have a little more faith in your apprentice, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied. "She will be able to hold out until I go back and help her."

"Then go." Anakin swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, putting all his weight on his uninjured leg and gripping the edge of the bed. "I'll get out of here by myself."

"Anakin-" Obi-Wan resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation. "Look at yourself. You can't even stand- how do you hope to get out in one piece?"

Anakin shrugged, not quite managing to hide the pain he felt at that small motion. "I'll manage."

"I think not." Obi-Wan looked at Anakin's injured leg. "What _happened _to you?"

With a scowl, the Jedi Knight said, "I tried to escape and... got shot by a battle droid."

"_Anakin..._"

"Don't say a word."

Anakin allowed Obi-Wan to help assist him as he limped out the door, a seemingly permanent frown on his face. The corridors were silent, except for the sound of Anakin's uneven footsteps and the distant echoes of fighting.

"Oh, I forgot to ask," Anakin said after a while. His voice was quiet and he was staring straight ahead. His jaw was clenched, the only sign that he felt any pain. "What happened to your shoulder?"

Obi-Wan blinked. He had almost forgotten about the lightsaber wound in favour of Anakin's injuries. "Let's just say Ventress is in a bad mood," he quipped.

"And you left my Padawan with her, _knowing _that it was Ahsoka she wanted in the first place?" Anakin looked outraged.

"Ahsoka listens to me as well as you do, Anakin," Obi-Wan reminded him. "I wasn't willing to waste precious time arguing with her."

Anakin fell silent after that and before long, they reached the exit. The battle was raging on the far side of the building and there were no droids over here.

Anakin's breathing was shallow and his eyes seemed unfocused. He was stumbling every few steps now. They finally stopped a distance from the base and his former Padawan slumped to the ground. He definitely looked worse then he had when Obi-Wan had found him.

_Maybe I shouldn't have destroyed those medical droids after all, _Obi-Wan thought. He raised his comm. "Roan, come in. This is General Kenobi." The medic would at least be able to stable Anakin while he went back to help Ahsoka.

There was a crackle of static. "General, this is Waxer. Roan is down. Have you rescued General Skywalker?"

_Blast! _Obi-Wan cursed his luck. Now what?

"Yes," he answered, "but he needs medical attention."

"Our best bet would be to withdraw from the fight and go back to the ship," Waxer said.

"No... General Skywalker is in no condition to be moved any more than he has to be." Obi-Wan glanced back at Anakin, who was lying facedown, eyes closed. "Retreat from battle- your work is done."

"Yes sir." Waxer cut the communication.

Obi-Wan sighed. He would have loved to capture Ventress, but that wouldn't be happening.

_"Choose between duty and friendship."_

Was this what Yoda meant? Choosing between Ventress and Anakin... without a doubt, Anakin's lift was more important then Ventress's capture. And looking down at Anakin's pale, almost ashen face and ragged breathing, Obi-Wan knew that if he left him now, it might be too late to save him when he finally captured Ventress. He couldn't let Ahsoka continue to face Ventress alone either. He raised his comlink.

"Ahsoka, this is Obi-Wan."

The sound of tangling lightsabers filled his ears as Ahsoka answered. "Master- I'm a little busy here!"

"I found Anakin, but he need medical attention and the medic is down. Retreat... I'm not going to be able to help you."

For a moment, he thought Ahsoka was going to refuse. Then... "Understood, Master Kenobi."

The transmission ended.

Obi-Wan knelt beside Anakin and gathered the Force. He was no medic, but he could at least put Anakin in a healing trance that would keep him alive until they could get help.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka flipped over Ventress's head and hit the ground running, Obi-Wan's words still echoing in her ears. How badly was her Master hurt?<p>

The Force hit her like a tidal wave; she hit a wall and fell to the ground, dazed. Before she could get up, invisible fingers wrapped around her neck. Ahsoka's hands went to her throat, fighting to break the hold. She could see Ventress stepping closer, arm outstretched and fingers clenched in a fist.

She needed air. Her head was was beginning to pound and the world was swimming before her. Out of sheer desperation, she kicked out with both legs, catching Ventress in the stomach and knocking her off balance. The hold broken, Ahsoka fell to the floor.

Taking deep breaths, she got to her feet. Spotting Anakin's lightsaber on Ventress's belt, she called it to her with the Force and bolted down the corridor. Then she turned down a small passage, then another. Hopefully she could lose Ventress in the maze.

After a few minutes, the footsteps behind her faded away but Ahsoka didn't stop. She only slowed down when she was safely out of the base.

Looking around, she saw a flash of white in the trees not far away, then another. Those were almost definitely clones- droids were gold or black and Ventress would have attacked her by now. But just in case it was a trap, she moved silently toward the flash of white, staying out of sight until she could be sure that they were clones.

As Ahsoka drew closer, she saw with relief that they were indeed clones. Her relief quickly turned to horror when she noticed the figure on the stretcher behind them.

If it hadn't been for the fact that their bond was still intact, Ahsoka might have thought her Master was dead. He lay perfectly still and he was extremely pale. The bandages over his torso and leg didn't help the image much either.

"What happened to him?" Ahsoka ran the last few feet through the trees, stopping beside the stretcher.

One of the clones, who's name Ahsoka couldn't remember answered her. "He's sustained quite a few injuries including blaster wounds to his back and leg. We were worried the the electrocution would cause damage to his nervous system, but there was no lasting harm done."

Ahsoka didn't find that very reassuring. "Will he be okay?"

The clone nodded. "The ship is coming to pick us up, we'll be able to get him proper medical attention then."

Just then, the whir of engines above them made Ahsoka look up to see the republic ship hovering above them before it landed just outside the trees.

"Quickly," urged one of the clones. "The droids will be noticing us any second!"

The clones and the Jedi quickly boarded the ship, just as the first droids came into view. Laserfire flashed by Ahsoka's face and she drew back into the ship, feeling it lurch underneath her as it took off.

Sighing, she turned to Obi-Wan. "Well... I'd say this went worse then usual."

"It definitely wasn't one of our more successful missions," the Jedi Master agreed. "Did you find what you came for?"

Ahsoka blinked. She had almost forgotten all about the assassination and their reason for travelling to Vulpter. Then she remembered what she had seen in the computer bank.

"Yes," she replied. "The droid was ordered through the senate, by someone with very high clearance."

"Hmm..." Obi-Wan frowned. "That is troubling. I know that there are many corrupt people within the Senate. They would be easily bribed to buy a droid. What I want to know is why a Senator of the republic would help the separatists attain a code which would lead to the invasion of Coruscant."

"Well, at least now I have somewhere to start," Ahsoka said. "I'll add that to the list of questions to ask this Senator when I catch him." She cast a glance toward the back of the ship. "Will Master Skywalker really be okay?"

"He's going to be fine," Obi-Wan assured her. "Though he's not too happy with me for letting you face Ventress alone- I suspect you'll be hearing about that later."

Ahsoka winced. "Right... sorry for disobeying your orders, Master Kenobi." She had almost forgotten about that. Obi-Wan was not like Anakin- he was stricter with rules and regulations and he would almost certainly not let her off easily.

She wait for the scolding but it didn't come. "All's well that ends well, as they say," the Jedi Master said lightly. "And I must congratulate you on holding your own against Ventress. Very impressive."

Ahsoka massaged her throat. "She's getting stronger. I can sense it. I don't think I'll be able to hold her off like that again."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I've sensed it too. I would advise you not to face Ventress alone again."

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka privately thought that if Ventress was truly after her, she would have no choice but to face the assassin alone. She resolved to work on her lightsaber form as soon as they arrived back at Coruscant.

* * *

><p>Anakin had decided when he was ten that he did not like medics. His opinion of them at twenty two had not gotten much better.<p>

He lay on his back in the infirmary staring blankly at the ceiling. A few hours in a bacta tank had worked wonders on his injuries and he felt back to normal.

Or, he would have, if the meaning of the prophecy hadn't been on his mind, an invisible weight on his shoulders.

Now that he knew, what would he do with the knowledge? How would he protect Ahsoka from the "terrible price" that she would pay?

The door opened and Ahsoka entered, looking anxious. "Master!"

Anakin sat up, forcing a smile onto his face. "Good to see you, Snips. Although I believe I told you _not _to come after me?"

"You're welcome," Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes. "If we hadn't come, you'd either be dead, or getting shot by another battle droid."

Anakin glared. "What were you thinking, facing Ventress by yourself? You could have been killed!"

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Ahsoka crossed her arms defiantly.

Anakin sighed in exasperation. "Ahsoka- you have _no _idea what she's capable of. She wouldn't have killed you- she would have tortured you until you gave her the information she wanted."

Ahsoka looked down and Anakin hoped he was starting to get through to her.

"I wouldn't have talked,"she said quietly.

"You don't know that. The separatists are getting... _creative _with their interrogations. I got lucky, but the separatists have interrogation methods that can damage you for life."

Anakin saw Ahsoka's eyes flick toward his mechanical arm. He pretended not to notice. "Please just _trust _me when I tell you not to follow me into these kinds of situations. It's too dangerous."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "Master, it's _my _life. Shouldn't I be able to choose when and how I put myself at risk?"

"Not when you can't make the right choices!"

"You mean you don't trust _me_ with _my_ life?"

Anakin gritted his teeth. "I mean, you can be reckless and it puts you in more danger then necessary."

Ahsoka began pacing. "Didn't you fly a Jedi Cruiser into a droid control ship, then eject at the last second just because you had no other way of destroying it?"

"That wasn't reckless, that was getting the job done." Anakin snapped.

"What if being reckless _gets _the job done?" Ahsoka retorted. "You're too protective- I haven't died yet, you know."

Anakin forced from his mind the image of her lifeless body falling to ground on Mortis. "I'm just trying to keep you _alive!_"

There was a ringing silence and his Padawan looked down, remorse washing through their now-open bond.

"I'm sorry Master," she said quietly. "I'm going up to the bridge. Here... you'll need this later." She held out his lightsaber. Anakin merely looked at it for a second before taking it.

"I'm sorry, too," he relented. "Thanks for getting this back."

"Your weapon is your life, remember?" Ahsoka smiled faintly, then left, leaving Anakin alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Upon their arrival on Coruscant, Anakin was greeted with the news that the Chancellor wanted to speak with him. He instructed Ahsoka to head back to the Temple, then took a speeder to the Senate.<p>

Palpatine turned as Anakin entered his office, a pleased smile on his face. "Ah, Anakin. It's good to see you alive. It is, however, unfortunate that Ventress escaped."

Anakin nodded. "She won't evade us forever, Chancellor."

"She must be brought to justice for what she did to you," Palpatine said. "Torturing a prisoner is diabolical."

Anakin sighed, stepping closer to the window. "Unfortunately, the separatists disagree." It wasn't the physical torture that bothered him, so much as the Prophecy. He still had no idea how to save Ahsoka from a fate that seemed to be set in stone.

"Anakin? Are you alright?"

Anakin turned to see Palpatine looking at him with worry.

"I'm fine, Chancellor. Just a little preoccupied."

"Oh?" There was a curious tone in Palpatine's voice, prompting him to go. Anakin was silent for a moment. Palpatine knew most of his deepest secrets... he would help him.

"I found the Prophecy of the Chosen One at the separatist base I was trapped in."

Palpatine raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to know what was in the Prophecy. Was it not what you expected?"

Anakin looked with unseeing eyes out into the traffic of Coruscant. "I... I _am _the Chosen One. The Prophecy practically says so. And a line in the prophecy... it describes my Padawan. It hints that harm will come to her... because of who I am." Anakin spun around and began pacing. "I don't know what to do- this prophecy is a thousand years old. How do you change something like that?"

Palpatine went and sat at his desk, steepling his fingertips together. "This is... troubling. What do your feelings tell you to do?"

Anakin shook his head. "I... don't know."

"I was once in a rather similar predicament to you," Palpatine said thoughtfully. "I was a Senator at the time, and my secretary, who was also a good friend of mine, was receiving threats because of her position. She knew much about my work, my speeches, everything. Eventually, she was attacked by the person who had been sending her threats. She survived, but she was badly shaken."

"What did you do about it?"

Palpatine sighed. "I dismissed her. She was better off without me, and a lot safer as well."

Anakin swallowed hard. "What... happened to her?"

"Oh, she went on to become a judge in one of the courts. Last I heard, she was quite happy."

Anakin had frozen. Palpatine must have noticed the stricken look on his face, because he hurried on.

"Of course, I'm not suggesting you dismiss your Padawan. No, but you know what they say... '_if you love something, set it free._'"

Anakin attempted to gather his thoughts. Dismiss Ahsoka? Never... he _couldn't... _they were a _team..._

Anakin stammered a goodbye to the Chancellor, then headed for the door.

_Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it..._

But what if letting her go was the only way to save her?

"_There is a price to pay for balance, and the Learner will pay that price."_

'_If you love something, set it free'_

_ "I dismissed her. She was better off without me, and a lot safer as well."_

_ She's like my sister. How can I let her go?_

Had Anakin not been so absorbed in his internal battle, he would have noticed a pair of eyes shine yellow with glee, a mouth twist upward in satisfaction and a Force presence subtly darken...

* * *

><p><strong>Well. Note to self- never go to Palpatine for advice. ;)<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Distancing

**I'm back! Yeah, I know, it's been forever, but in my defense, I've been sick all year and the last thing you want to do when you're in pain is write stories with complex plotlines. So I've been writing when I'm well enough to do so and I've finally completed this chapter. **

**The Ties That Bind has reached over 100 reviews! Shoutout to Skyewalker for the 100th reveiw and thank you all for reveiwing! I'm really glad you like my fanfic. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sidious watched Skywalker exit his office with great satisfaction. That had worked better then he had thought- a simple story was all it had taken to get the boy shaken up. Skywalker also trusted his judgement, and with everything that had been going on, he would be desperate to protect Tano.<p>

However, the fact that the girl was the Learner the Prophecy spoke of and was also carrying the nexus route coordinates was a problem. Sidious needed to eliminate her, yet he also required the intel she had.

This made her capture of the utmost importance. Ventress had failed her mission and Sidious was not pleased. She would be dead already if it wasn't for the fact that she had managed to reveal the Prophecy to Skywalker.

Nevertheless, she would pay for her failures later.

Sidious leaned back in his chair, thinking. He knew Skywalker well- the boy had a very hard time letting go of those he loved. Most likely he would need another push- to believe that his Padawan was truly in danger before he would take drastic action. That would be no trouble.

Once the young Jedi was removed from Tano's life, she would no longer have Skywalker's protection and would be easier to capture. Sidious was confident that he would have no trouble getting her to talk. She was a Padawan, after all, and weak.

And then he would kill her, driving Skywalker closer to the dark side.

"Chancellor." Mas Amedda stood in the doorway, head bowed slightly. "Senator Orn Fre Taa is here to speak with you."

Sidious let himself fall back into the role of Palpatine once again. "Send him in."

* * *

><p>"I saved you from a long and painful death at the hands of an evil assassin and this is how you thank me?"<p>

Ahsoka looked in disbelief from her Master to the Jedi Archives. "Please tell me you're kidding."

Anakin didn't look at her. "I'm not. You've been on far too many missions lately, you need a break."

"So you're assigning me to archive duty? Why couldn't I at least teach a Youngling class or something?" Ahsoka frowned. Something was up with her Master. Ever since the day before, he had been silent and brooding, refusing to look her in the eye. At first she had chalked it up to the face that he was still recovering, but it was apparent that she was wrong.

"The Youngling classes don't need teachers, but Madame Nu needs an assistant," Anakin informed her. "It's only for a few days, and this way you can help her out and catch up with your studies."

Ahsoka held back a groan. "Let me guess, while I'm working in the library, you'll be out 'visiting friends'." That was the excuse he gave her every time he left the Temple without her, but Ahsoka was almost certain he was lying. She was equally certain that the Senator of Naboo had something to do with it.

Anakin gave an offhand shrug. "I'll find something to do. But you'd better get going, Madame Nu is waiting."

Ahsoka arched an eyemark. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get rid of me," she joked.

Anakin's face completely closed down. An icy shiver of fear that was not hers streamed through the bond before it was cut off. Ahsoka saw his fists clench before he turned away. "I'll see you later."

_Well, _Ahsoka thought as she entered the stillness of the library, _that was weird._

Jocasta Nu welcomed her with a small smile and guided her toward the back of the archives, to a side room. "I'd like you to help me with a small project, if you don't mind."

Ahsoka had never been there before, if anything, it was even quieter than the main part of the archives. She felt that speaking would be unnatural. Coughing and swatting at the dust in the room, she took the object that the librarian handed her. Her eyes widened.

"This is a real book!"

"Indeed," Jocasta said. "They are rare these days, but the Jedi Temple has a small collection."

Ahsoka handled it carefully, flipping through the pages. It was very old, the pages yellowed and tearing. The aurebesh letters were faded, but she could still read what it said. "Is this from the old republic?"

Jocasta nodded. "What I need you to do is go through the books and put the ones that are no longer readable into that bin. The ones that are in manageable condition can go on that rack over there."

Ahsoka nodded, already scanning the stacks of books in the dim light. Maybe this job wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Anakin sometimes wished his Padawan wasn't so smart. She was starting to catch on to the fact that he and Padme were very close and he wasn't sure she could be trusted with their secret. She was young, after all, and most likely wouldn't understand.<p>

He also felt a little guilty about leaving her on archive duty, but the librarian would keep her out of trouble and she would be able to catch up on her studies at the same time. It was an added bonus that it left him free to visit Padme.

Anakin still didn't know what he was going to do about the prophecy. Part of him reasoned that he might be able to keep Ahsoka safe if she was near him at all times, but the other part of him knew that doing that would probably bring that part of the prophecy to pass.

_"The one who has fought him as an enemy will return to the Chosen's side..." _well, that had already happened. He was running out of time.

"Anakin."

Anakin resisted the urge to cringe as Obi-Wan fell into step beside him. He was nearly at the door, but it looked like he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"It would be advisable to get a new comlink," his former Master remarked in a dry tone.

Anakin nodded. Truthfully, he had forgotten about his comlink, which was currently stored somewhere in the Vulpter separatist base.

Obi-Wan went on, not giving him a chance to reply. "The Council wants your report on your mission to Vulpter."

Anakin shifted on his feet. There were some things that he probably wouldn't end up mentioning to the Council, such as the fact that he had taken a stunner meant for his Padawan- he would end up getting scolded yet again for having attachments if he did. Another thing he planned on keeping to himself was the fact that he had found the Prophecy. The Council obviously hadn't wanted him to know it's contents and he figured that if they could withhold the truth, then so could he.

"What time is the meeting?" he asked, keeping his expression disinterested.

"Tomorrow, 13:00 hours."

That was reasonable. Anakin nodded absently. Then he remembered a fuzzy conversation they had had on Vulpter. "You never did tell me why you didn't send Ahsoka back to Coruscant. If Ventress could capture me, then she could certainly have kidnapped Ahsoka, who she was after in the first place."

"Anakin, whether you believe it or not, Ahsoka can handle herself," Obi-Wan said, turning to him. "She was a valuble asset to the mission and I doubt we could have pulled it off without her."

Anakin opened his mouth, then bit down his angry retort. He didn't know why this bothered him so much. The Prophecy had caused him to become increasingly worried for his Padawan's safety. Whether she could handle herself or not, you couldn't change fate.

He resumed his walk to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, voice sharper than he would have liked.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called after him and he half turned. "Is something wrong? You seem... unsettled."

Obi-Wan never asked him questions like that, questions that made him sound like he actually cared. Anakin blinked. For the first time since he was very young, he had the sudden, unexplainable urge to tell his former Master everything. For a moment, he simply stared at Obi-Wan. Then he came back to his senses and shook his head, a wordless reply.

_After all, _he reminded himself. _He's still on the Council and you can't trust him._

And he exited the Temple, not realizing that he had given the Jedi Master something to think about.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka sat cross-legged on the stone floor, flipping carefully through one of the worn books. This one was about a war that had taken place several centuries ago and it was much more fascinating than her studies. It was told almost like a story, yet in an informative way as well.<p>

_How come teachings today aren't this interesting? _she thought, turning another page.

Behind her, the door opened and Ahsoka leaped up, quickly storing the book on the rack beside her. Jocasta Nu was looking at her with an almost amused expression.

"It's fascinating, the history in those books, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ahsoka mumbled sheepishly. She reached for another book, looking over it's cover and pages to make sure it wasn't damaged beyond repair. "Why do you keep the books back here and not in the main library?"

"They're very delicate, the Younglings would not be able to handle them well," the librarian explained. "Much like the holocron vault, this room is off limits to those who don't have clearance."

Ahsoka picked up another book; this one's cover crumbled under her touch. Hastily, she placed the ruined book in the bin.

_Why did Madam Nu pick me for this job? _she wondered. Normally she wouldn't have had the patience for a job like this and surely the librarian knew that. Frowning, she entertained the idea that her Master might have been behind it. He had been talking for a while now about taking her off the front lines and this job had ensured that her attention would be captured for a long while.

A book with a dull red cover caught her eye. She picked it up and blew the dust off it. It had no title and it looked much newer than the rest of the books.

Ahsoka opened the book to a random page and scanned a paragraph.

_Something has happened to Dooku. The dark side is with him, whether he knows it or not. He is restless and is claiming more and more missions as of late. Each time he comes back, he seems more unsettled. However, the fact remains that he is on the Council and even Yoda trusts him. For now, there is nothing I can do but watch him. He is a friend, but if he falls too far, I will do what I must._

Ahsoka blinked. This wasn't a book- this was a diary! For a minute, she felt guilty, but then rationalized that whoever it belonged to must have given their permission for it to be put with the rest of the books.

_Though who would befriend Dooku, even if he was a Jedi? _she thought, flipping to the front of the journal.

Immediately, a name jumped out at her.

_Sifo-Dyas._

Interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very much welcomed. Just sayin. ;)<strong>


End file.
